Destiny Returns
by estrellita24
Summary: "Every story has its beggining and its end, however... this is real life" - Star /R&R please (Please read Healed by a Teaser first)
1. Introduction

1. Introduction

A black-haired girl with almond-green eyes hurried threw the crowd and hid behind a container, a group of colorful people passed by and she sighed in relief

She headed to the mean park and crossed ways with a blond girl with lime-green eyes that was discussing with a green-haired guy with green eyes

None noticed the other, none knew that destiny was about to make them cross ways again very soon… but let's follow our 'happy couple', shall we? Both top coordinators and very famous for that

"I don't even care!" she said

"Just answer the question Victory" he said

"Drew, I'm serious" said Victory

"I'm too" said Drew

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, in that moment a purple-haired guy with violet eyes walked towards them

"Hi there" he said

"Hi Paul" said Victory

"Fancy seeing you again" said Drew

"Same back to you" said Paul

"What happened with Aria?" asked Victory

"We took different ways, if you know what I mean" said Paul

"Sorry to hear that" said Victory

"Well… you can't always find the right girl" said Paul

"Man, I hear that" said Drew

"And what was that supposed to mean?" asked Victory

"Nande mo nai" said Drew

"You know that I don't speak Japanese" said Victory

"At least you notice that it's Japanese" said Drew

"Would you like me to go Spanish with you?" asked Victory

"The difference is that I do understand Spanish" said Drew


	2. You call that a fight?

WARNING: tons of OoC and OC along the lines, read at your own risk

BTW, this story wasn't supposed to happen

2. You call that a fight?

"I told ya' already that nothing happened" said Victory

"Oh, please! ... It's obvious that you like him I can see it your eyes" said Drew

She turned bright red and turned so that he wouldn't notice, he sighed

"If you really like him that much; why didn't you tell me?" asked Drew

"I thought you'll get angry with me" said Victory

He made a half smile

"Someone getting angry at you? I don't think that's possible" said Drew

She giggled and he smiled

"Paul is a Lucky guy, as for me… I guess I have to start from scratch" said Drew

He started heading out and she smiled

"Where did the teaser go?" asked Victory

"Not gonna need him much longer" said Drew

He finally left and started walking in a random direction, not aware that he was heading to Neos mean park; she headed to the gym where she found Paul and Maryn finishing a battle. The exact replica of Victory lose against our lucky guy, both turned to her and she smiled at them

"I'm guessing you broke with green-locks" said Maryn

"Someone's becoming a good guesser" said Victory

"Are you ok?" asked Paul

"Yeah, we just weren't for each other" said Victory

"He noticed, didn't he?" said Maryn

"You can say that" said Victory

He looked at both blondes confused and they laughed

"Top Secret" they said

He rolled his eyes, but it wasn't like them to act like twins being so completely different from one another

"By the way I heard that 'Gar de Lion'1 is in the city" said Victory

"You mean the circus?" asked Paul

She nodded and Maryn smiled

"Let's hope everything goes right" said Maryn

OoOMeanwhileOoO

Drew got to the one park where most of the important things happened; the very center of Neos City… he was walking carelessly when he noticed a light noise and went closer to it to hear the most beautiful voice he ever heard, but as soon as the melody reached his ears his lights went off

* * *

1Gar de Lion is actually the name of an train station on france /it's name is a slight reference to one of my favourites animes


	3. Star Twentyfour… really?

Everything about my newest OC is based on real facts about me… so have fun knowing me better and I swear that I'll be very honest about my attitude

Please don't comment about her look, I made her pretty 'cause I never seen anyone ugly on an anime and my hair is actually brown to black

3. Star Twentyfour… really?

When he opened his eyes he found a pair of almond-green eyes looking at him worriedly, he sat down to find that they belonged to a beautiful black-haired girl

"Are you ok?" she asked

She had a voice that was neither high nor deep, but was a bit loud, though it sounded kind of trustable

"I'm fine, but… what happened?" asked Drew

"Oh you felt while we were in middle of a song" she said

He looked at her side to find a Jigglypuff standing next to her realizing why he felt asleep

"So that's it" said Drew

"Hai, sorry about that" she said

"It's nothing really" said Drew

"I'm Star Twentyfour by the way" she said

He looked at her in a 'you're kidding, right?' kind of way as she held her hand with a serious look

"Drew Hayden" said Drew

He took the hand and she helped him out while letting out a giggle

"And you think my name's funny" said Star

"Fair enough" said Drew

She giggled and put Jigglypuff in its pokeball then looked at the boy with a half-smile a tune broke the silence and she took out a cell phone and opened it

"Moshi, moshi" said Star

He just then realized that this girl slipped some Japanese words every now and then, but when she was in the phone she spoke it plainly. At some point she looked to the sky to see an Emolga flying to her, she gave the squirrel-like pokemon a card and it flew away, she hang up the phone and looked at him with a confused look

"What?" asked Star

"I'm just a bit surprised that you speak Japanese" said Drew

"Oh… that, I guess you speak it too" said Star

He simply nodded and she smiled

"Can I know where are you from? Because obviously you aren't from Neos" asked Drew

"What give you that idea?" asked Star

"You don't seem as someone from Neos" said Drew

"Well… if you must know I'm from 'La rouse'; what about you?" asked Star

"I'm from there too" said Drew

"Hontoni?" asked Star

He nodded and she smiled once more before turning completely to face him making him blush a little

"What a coincidence, and just when I was heading home" said Star

"Now that's convenient, I was going there too" said Drew

"Sound legit… wanna come with me?" asked Star

"I don't see why not" said Drew

So they headed to 'La Rouse' and after 5 days' worth (That's how close those places are) they arrived there; it had been a long time since the last time he walked throw these streets but luckily it hadn't change that much

"Well… look who's here" said a female voice

They turned to face with another black haired girl; she was older than both and looked at the green-haired with a smirk

"What brought the top coordinator here?" she asked

"Hi Kyra, I came to visit" said Drew

"Oh, Mr. famous came to visit… we should celebrate" said Kyra

The sarcasm in her words was way too obvious

"Who's your girlfriend?" asked Kyra

"She's not my girlfriend" said Drew

He was slightly pink for the comment, the girl walked around Star like if she was testing her before smiling widely

"You're way too cute to hang out with my little brother" said Kyra

She nodded at her own statement like being completely sure about it

"So, what's your name?" asked Kyra

"I'm Star Twentyfour" said Star

"What a nice name! I'm Kyra Hayden" said Kyra

"A- Arigatou" said Star

"Ah, you speak Japanese! You're so kawai!" said Kyra

She blushed a little bit by all the sudden attention thrown to her

"Please came home for dinner" said Kyra

"Wouldn't that be troublesome?" asked Star

"I insist" said Kyra

"Then I guess it's okay" said Star

"I'll see you there, tell me if my little brother annoys you" said Kyra

She went away leaving the other two behind

"Your sister is… kind of weird" said Star

"Tell me something I don't know" said Drew

"So… does this mean that I have to go to your house?" asked Star

"I'll never hear the end of it if you don't" said Drew

"Then I will" said Star*

She smiled at him and he smiled back, so they went to his house…

* * *

*Never agree with going to an estranger house unless you're in an anime, they insist and a hansom green-haired guy tells you to do so


	4. Welcome to my life

4. Welcome to my life

When they walked inside a black-haired woman with green eyes was getting out of the kitchen

"Kyra, you're already back?" asked the woman

She looked at them and her face turned completely surprised

"Masaka… Drew?" asked the woman

"Okarishte… Oksana" said Drew /Trans: I'm home… Mother/

"Oh my! Wally came down here, our son has come back" said the woman

A green-haired man went downstairs and stopped his tracks when he saw Star alongside with Drew

"And who's this beautiful miss?" asked Wally

"Oh, right you didn't introduce your friend yet" said the woman

"Etto… I'm Star Twentyfour" said Star

"Ah… Kawai" said the woman

Now she knew where Kyra got her attitude from

"Are you planning to stay with us for dinner?" asked the woman

"Kyra-san invited me" said Star

"Then it's settled, I'll be making dinner" said the woman

"Ah… let me help you" said Star

"You're such a sweetie" said the woman

They both disappeared in the kitchen leaving the two males alone, the man gazed at his son who tried his best to avoid eye contact

"So, I assume you broke up with Victory" said Wally

"Something like that" said Drew

"Was it for this girl?" asked Wally

"It was because she felt in love with someone else" said Drew

Wally looked at his son with a soft look remembering something like this happening to a good friend of his, then headed his gaze to the kitchen

"You found a pretty girl" said Wally

Drew turned bright red at that comment and looked at the kitchen without noticing he was doing so

-Inside said place-

It turned out that Star was a great help when it came to cook, and dinner was ready by the time Kyra went back home

"Ah you accepted!" said Kyra

"Hai" said Star

"You're so cute when you speak Japanese" said Kyra

"A-arigatou" said Star

"And this girl is very handy at cooking" said the woman

"It's nothing really, my mom teach me a little so that's what I know" said Star

"Can you put the table for me?" asked the woman

"Hai, Miss Hayden" said Star

"Oh please, call me Jade" said the woman

"Hai" said Star

"Let me help you with the table" said Kyra

"Arigatou-ne Kyra-san" said Star

She smiled at her and she smiled back before nodding to herself

"You're too kind for my brother" said Kyra

"I wouldn't know" said Star

Kyra stared at the girl a bit taken aback; she reminded her of one of her mother's friends but couldn't put her finger on it since this girl didn't look like that person

But she liked her attitude, she was a bit clumsy and funny but pretty practical and smart all the same*

They sat to eat and they made her sit in front of Drew, who was still getting all this processed… I mean, to meet a girl and suddenly discover that your whole family likes her; sounds like something planned by upper hand

While they were eating a sudden red light appeared, a really pretty singing voice sounded and the four family members felt asleep on their plates; Star stood up annoyed and put her Jigglypuff back to her pokeball

"Thanks for nothing Nina" said Star

She left the place leaving a note in the table and disappearing threw the door, and she walked away

When they got up they found themselves with food in their faces making the oldest three laugh a while, Drew however had his stare fixed in the single note and from there to the empty seat

"She left a note?" asked Kyra

He nodded

"What does it says?" asked Kyra

He turned the note around so she could read the lonely word 'Gomenasai', Kyra stood there before smiling

"Tch… what a girl" said Kyra

Drew smiled at that comment, before putting the note in his pocket and heading to his room, this girl was seriously something out of the norm and he was hopping to see her again…


	5. Star Marie is on Maryn side

5. Star Marie is on Maryn side

He wondered a while until he heard a familiar sound followed by a familiar voice and went in the direction to find her in the middle of a battle with a Charmander

"Now Nina, use lullaby" said Star

Jigglypuff dodged one attack with ease and stood in front of its owner taking out a microphone making a little spin with it to start singing knocking Charmander out, Drew almost fell asleep too and was a bit surprised by the fact that she wasn't affected. She throw the pokeball and it shacked a little before settling down, she took it and put Jigglypuff inside its

"Now that was impressing" said Drew

"Arigatou… Drew-kun" said Star

She looked at him at the last part making him blush a little

"Well… I better take this two to the pokemon center and finish my business here" said Star

"Mind if I come along?" asked Drew

"Do as you please" said Star

She had a tone that didn't match with her words but he recognized that phrase from somewhere, if only he knew where…

They did what they have to in the pokemon center and Star was about to tell him that she needed to do something else when they both heard a familiar voice

"I can't believe this!" said a female voice

They turned to see a black-haired with grey eyes, better known as Britany

"I never thought I'll see you two together" said Britany

They changed a look and then looked at her with the same face that said 'you know him/her?' and Britany giggled

"Space and greenie, according to Victory" said Britany

"Oh so you know Victory" said Drew

"I'm guessing you do too" said Star

He nodded and she sighed

"So that's why I know your name" said Star

"I'm impressed that you remember it" said Britany

"Well I always been a mess with names" said Star

"What brings you to La Rouse Star? Last time I check you said you were about to go to Kanto" said Britany

"I have some business here, beside the fact that's my home of course" said Star

"So you got out, lucky you! And you're in company of a top coordinator, that's new" said Britany

Drew watched the girls as they talked and got a bit surprised when both looked at him, Star smiled and turned to Britany

"One never knows what life would bring them" said Star

"Girl I hear you; I have to call Victory and I'll visit your house" said Britany

"I can't promise I'll be there" said Star

"I know" said Britany

Star got her pokemons back and headed out, Drew didn't had much to do so he followed her by asking her where she was going; Britany watched them thinking… she did notice the way that he looked at her and the way she looked back at him or the way he would react if she cached him staring so she dialed Victory's number quickly and got a hold of her really soon

"What's up?" asked Victory

"You won't believe it but I just saw greenie with space" said Britany

"Oh really? That's odd" said Victory

"I know, but thing is that they seem to be enjoying themselves" said Britany

"Let him be, I'm over with Grass-hair" said Victory

"Might this mean that hurricane Paul is back?" asked Britany

"Maybe" said Victory

"Yay! I knew it'll end up in Eyesshadowshipping!" said Britany

"And I'm the one making up nicknames… what's that all about?" said Victory

"You're too young to understand" said Britany

"I'm older than you ghosty" said Victory

She just laughed at that comment

"I only need something that'll work… any ideas?" asked Britany

"I still don't know what you are talking about" said Victory

"True… well I'll came up with something when I have to" said Britany

"I hate when you call for things like this" said Victory

Britany sighed and looked at the door

"I have to hang up now, someone owes me money for the end of Teassingshipping" said Britany

"Again with that… I better go now anyway so bye" said Victory

"See you" said Britany

She hangs up and headed at Star's hose as fast as she could with a little help of her ghost pokemon of course…

She got to the door just with them, she heard Star making some quick introductions and the handing her mother a card; that's right a card… they live in a world where watches are phones that let you see the other and she gave her a hand-wrote card, that's saying something

Her mother went inside the house and instead of coming out a Glameow came with a packet and gave it to her; she put it in her backpack and started walking away, Drew had to run to keep on with her

"What was that all about?" asked Drew

"Ah… just my mother being my mother" said Star

"So that was your business here?" asked Drew

"Yeah, I had to deliver this letter now… so that will be good-bye" said Star

"Oh… you're leaving so soon" said a female voice

They turned to find Britany with a burnet guy that suddenly jumped in front of Star

"Star Marie!" said the guy

"Thomas… I told you like a thousand times that I don't like you calling me by my whole name!" said Star

"Ore… what are you doing with Drew?" asked Thomas

"How come that everyone knew him except me?" asked Star

"Oh, I love when you get so childish" said Thomas

"Tch, you're such a mess" said Star

Britany was having a blast while Drew… let's leave that aside, but just so you know Britany noticed the look he had and tried to make it worse

"Those two seem to be very united; it's a real shame… Star is a mystery for me since she's on Maryn side" asked Britany

But she only got him a bit more confused if that's possible…

"Ne… Thomas, weren't you at Indigo Plateau?" asked Star

"I was… like a month ago; you should pay more attention cousin" said Thomas

"Well that sure is a surprise" said Britany

"Well I'm not, no one will think we're related" said Star

"You're so mean to me" said Thomas

"You're impossible" said Star

Then he suddenly changed his attitude

"By the way you didn't answer my question" said Thomas

She thought for a moment and then looked at him

"I just bumped into him while I was planning to get here and since he had to come too we traveled together" said Star

-She just summed up one whole chapter-

"Are you sure you didn't accept only 'cause he has a pretty face?" asked Thomas

"It's not like that!" said Star

But she blushed, and that made Thomas's jealousy worse, he knew Star wasn't the kind that would fall for a pretty face, but she did have debility for light eyes (true story) and he knew Drew enough to know that he was a little bit egocentric; so he didn't have much in favor; avoiding the fact that he's a jealous cousin

"So, I guess you're heading back to Neos" said Britany

"I have to, there's this important business I have to resolve there… and besides I'll be visiting an old friend" said Star

"Well I'm going there too, what about you guys?" asked Britany

"Nah, I'm staying here for a while" said Thomas

"Hey, what about you?" asked Star

"Yeah Drew, wanna come along?" asked Britany

"Sure, I don't have anything better to do" said Drew

"Then it's settled!" said Britany

"Wait if he goes I'm going to!" said Thomas

"Sorry you can't regret, besides I'm pretty sure that my other cousin will be there" said Star

Thomas put the best scared face ever and Star laughed at the reaction

"Always works" said Star

"Not wonder why she's on Maryn side" said Drew

"I hear that" said Britany

And so the three walked together leaving a scared Thomas behind…


	6. The real beginning

6. The real begining

They got to the sea in order to get to Neos city by water that was the fastest way when you have a person that's afraid of highs

For their surprise she had just the pokemon for the job

"Waillord I choose you!" said Britany

The huge wail-like pokemon appeared in the surface and the hope on it

"I thought you were more of a ghost-type" said Star

"You should have saw it when she had a Froslass" said Drew

"I can imagine that" said Star

Both laughed at the angry face that Britany put

Anyway, Drew and Star choose to go flying instead; so Drew released Flygon and Star choose Jigglypuff, and for those who don't know it Jigglypuff can learn fly because it can turn itself into a balloon

While they were flying they came across a group of Skarmory that thought they were invading their territory, which was half-true, and attacked. While Flygon dogged them with ease Jigglypuff was another story…

Hit by Skarmory's steal-wing it went back to its normal form causing her to fall from air, she had time only to put Jigglypuff back in its pokeball and close her eyes. Drew made Flygon fly under just in time to catch her, she opened her eyes and looked at him a bit surprised

"Are you ok?" asked Drew

"Hai, I'm fine… arigatou-ne" said Star

He blushed a little and looked elsewhere

"It's nothing" said Drew

While Britany had all the need to scream 'Kawai', but was a bit out of mood from the scene she have just saw

The three got down and put their pokemons back in their pokeballs, the other two were silent and Britany was starting to get bored

"You two can be really boring sometimes" said Britany

"Well, I have a question" said Star

"And what would that be?" asked Britany

Star looked around

"Did any of you know where we are?" said Star

Britany looked around too and find out that they were indeed lost, or that's how it looked like

"Look there's the mean park, so if we get there it should be easy" said Drew

"Wow, I didn't saw it" said Britany

Star seemed to be thinking on something and looked around

"There's something fishy here" said Star

"Why do you say so?" asked Britany

"Let me explain myself… we arrived about 4 hours ago and started heading straight to the center of Neos, but we took a short cut and ended up in golden tower and then headed here, but we only made 4 blocks and for all I know the mean park should be further on" said Star

"Now that you mention it, I still can see golden tower" said Drew

"But it's impossible to spot the tower near the park" said Britany

"Un less" said Star

"W-what?" asked Britany

"This is the work of a pokemon without doubt" said Star

"Now that's very convenient" said Drew

Star smiled and took out one pokeball

"Come on out Nina" said Star

Jigglypuff appeared and made a little spin

"Cover your mouths" said Star

They did as told with a confused look in their faces

"Now Nina, use toxic" said Star

The violet cloud covered the surrounding and wen it disappeared the image of the park did too and in front of them was a unconsent Deerling

"And here's the guilty one" said Star

She got near and took in in her arms

"We better take it with the professional here" said Star

"Let Victory do it, I'm sure she won't bother" said Britany

"And I'm closer anyway" said a female voice

They turned to meet with too blond haired girls that looked exactly the same

"Hi Victory, Maryn" said Star

"Space!" said Victory

"Holly Shit, you're with Drew?" asked Maryn

"That's it… hey Maryn, HollySh#ipping" said Britany

Maryn looked at them up and down before smiling

"Hai, that'll work" said Maryn

"What are you two talking about?" asked Star

"They won't tell you" said Victory

And that's when Paul got there and stood frozen staring at Star who noticed and looked at him surprised

"Paulie!" said Star

Avoiding the fact that she just called him by the most ridiculous name ever, he smiled at her… I mean, Paul smiled!

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Victory

"Well hey, don't look at me" said Maryn

"Oh, Paulie here is my cousin" said Star

"Paulie?" asked Maryn

He won a cold stare from the purple-haired

"What are you doing here?" asked Paul

"Delivering mail" said Star

"Oh my, it's that little fella ok?" asked Victory

"Can you do something?" asked Star

Victory nodded and put a hand in the Deerling that started glowing in a light green and soon the Deerling opened its eyes and started liking Star

"Stop, you're tickling me" said Star between giggles

She put it down and it made a little bow to Victory who bowed back with a smile then it started smelling something in Star's pocket

"Huh? Do you have something there?" asked Victory

Star put out a block-holder with some blocks in a light blue or a light pink

"So that's what you were looking for" said Star

"You can't blame it, you're pokebloks are the best" said Maryn

"Not to mention the only ones that you can eat" said Victory

Maryn sweat dropped and Star gave the Deerling one that was light pink and it ate happily

"Oh, by the way I need to give something to your mother" said Star

Maryn smiled at her and took her hand to drag her throw the town making everyone else came along for some reason; they ended up in a nice house were a blonde haired woman was gardening (is that the word?)

"Mom!" said Maryn

The woman (akka: Candice) raised her eyes to see the crowd gathering at the entrance

"Well hello there" she said

She got up; frankly the twins were a lot like her mother but not exactly the same… Star waved and Candice smiled at her

"Hello Star, how's your mother?" asked Candice

"Hello, she's fine but you can read that" said Star

She gave her the letter and the woman opened it and looked at the crowd, she noticed the way that Drew was looking at Star above anything else

"I need you to do one more thing" said Candice

"What is it?" asked Star

"You have to catch five pokemons and bring them here, you can also became friends with them instead of fighting them, and I'll be adding that Deerling as the first one" said Candice

That's when she noticed that Deerling had followed them and was standing at her side, she knelt beside it and pated it

"What do you say, wanna be in the team?" asked Star

"Deerling!" it said

"How should I call you?" asked Star

She thought a little about it and looked at the deer-like pokemon

"If it helps, it's a girl" said Victory

Star smiled and made a slight nod

"I'll call you Pink" said Star

It made a happy noise, Candice handed her five pokeballs and it took one and throw it in the air disappearing inside the ball

"You'll need someone who knows of pokemons… so I'll leave it to you" said Candice

She went inside and the attention was now on Star

"Well, I have some work to do" said Victory

Star looked at Paul

"Sorry Star but I have other plans" said Paul

"Fine…" said Star

"Hey why don't you team up with greenie, he has to know something about pokemons" said Britany

She let Gastly out and disappeared in a flint behind a smokescreen

"Talking about knowing how to let the place" said Maryn

"I hear that" said Star

"Well I gotta go to my gym" said Maryn

"The Gym is yours?" asked Star

"Something like that" said Maryn

She left the other two alone and she looked at Drew who let out a sight and smiled

"So, where do we start?" asked Drew

She smiled and looked around

"We can go to the forest, it's the perfect place to start" said Star

"Then let's get going" said Drew

And so the story begins…


	7. Your average chapter one

Sorry about taking so long but I hadn't have any touch with a computer in the whole weekend so it took me a while to finish this

7. Your average chapter one

'They say that every story has it own beginning… this is mine' - Star

-The forest-

Full of life, but also danger; and what more perfect place for our duo to start their journey… you might be wondering what they are doing so far from the city

That's easy… to catch five pokemons and bring them back to Candice Matters who gave them this odd mission

Time to make some introductions…

First we have a 16 years old girl with curly black hair and almond-green eyes named Star, she is the one doing the hard work if you were wondering

Then we have a 17 years old guy with green hair and eyes known as 'greenie'… I mean Drew

These two had been walking for a while now and had found the perfect place to rest for a while, a clear in the middle of nowhere; for his luck she brought some things to cook besides knowing how to do so. If I have to be honest her food was really delicious (Or that I been told) and once they finished she took out her pokemons and gave them something to eat

"Hey, ain't you gonna feed your team?" asked Star

Drew sighed and let his pokemons out; he has only one new pokemon which is a male Kirilia, but everyone else's still there except Azelf who got away with Mesprit and Uxie once 'HbT' was over…

"Wow, you have some impressive pokemons here" said Star

She gave then food too (me always carrying too much stuff) and rested in the grass looking at the clouds, he looked at her for a while and decided to go somewhere to practice, when she realized this she decided to practice too

"Okay, Nina let's show our two newbies how we work" said Star

"Jigglypuff!" said Nina

"Great, now Nina is going to attack you and we'll practice your moves" said Star

Meanwhile a little shadow watched the training really interested in the way that Star would tell her pokemons what to do but not forcing them to do as told which wasn't what this shadow was used to; from its point of view this human was really nice and maybe the only who treated pokemons like that

Maybe you're wondering where this little 'shadow' came from, well she (since it's a female) was trapped by Team Rocket and had escaped thanks to a move that they stupidly taught her

Somehow Star seemed to notice the stare and looked at its direction

"Pink, it's your turn" said Star

"Deer" said Pink

"Use Energy Ball" said Star

The green shiny ball destroyed the plant where it was hiding but didn't did any damage at it

"It's a Misdreavus" said Star

It opened its closed eyes to see that the attack didn't did any harm to then look at Star puzzled

"Sorry about that, but you shouldn't be spying" said Star

"Misdre" it said

"It's okay, you can come out if you wanna see that much" said Star

"Misdreavus!" it said

"You're so kawai" said Star

"Deer" said Pink

"Oh, right its Tim's turn now" said Star

"Charmander char!" said Tim

"Okay, hmm… hey wanna help me out?" asked Star

Misdreavus nodded happily and prepared itself to the following part

"Let's start with something easy, use flame thrower" said Star

Charmander did it and Misdreavus dodged, it didn't attack though… this was Charmander's training after all

"Great now use scratch" said Star

This time it hit directly but Misdreavus wasn't defeated yet and decided to use a shadow ball to counterattack

"Quick doge it and use ember" said Star

With another direct hit Misdreavus gave in and Tim was praised with a light blue pokeblock; Star went near to Misdreavus and took out a dark-purple one

"I made this one recently, would you like to try it?" asked Star

It nodded and she gave it the pokeblock which it ate happily; after a while they were all resting and Star was playing with her pokemons and Misdreavus when Drew came back to find the scene… it was just in the moment that Misdreavus floated over her happily while she followed it spinning around while laughing and then noticed him, who was with his Kirilia on a side, and smiled at him

"Hey I'll introduce you; Misdreavus these are Drew and his friend Kirilia" said Star

"Misdreavus" it said

"Hi there… I see that you have a charm for pokemons" said Drew

Star only giggled and looked at the sky, the clouds had been accumulating in the sky and it was cooler than earlier

"It's gonna rain per sure" said Star

Drew looked up and nodded

"I saw a cave nearby that's empty, we can get cover" said Drew

"Sounds great" said Star

She put her pokemons back in their pokeballs and took everything she had brought; Drew did the same and started leading the way with her behind… Misdreavus decided to go with them because she had taken a liking in Star

They reached the cave and got inside just in time because soon it started raining; she let out a sight and looked inside the cave curious

"I wonder how far this cave goes" said Star

"Well it's still a bit early so we can explore if you want" said Drew

"We'll need some light, hmm… I know! Came out Tim" said Star

"Charmander" said Tim

"That'll work" said Drew

And so they got inside the dark cave to explore, having Charmander's tail as only light…

TBC!


	8. Fears O' Star

This chapter took me forever to write!

Warning: Drew is really OoC in the whole story, or that's what I think but please tell me if he's ok

8. Fears O' Star

The cave was really deep and pretty scary witch was making star shake every now and then (me + dark place = not a good combination) but which made her shiver was the sound of winds bating

"D-did you heard that?" asked Star

She looked at him and he denied with a smirk, she groaned and hugged herself… she heard it once more and started humming some sort of melody (1); he glanced at her from the corner of his eyes recognizing the melody

Everything was silent for one moment before a loud noise started, the sound of wings batting, closer at each second… she stood there frozen in fear at the second sound, one that she knew fairly well. He had to throw her in the floor before they reached them; it was a bunch of Zubat and before that a pair of Golbat that saw them

Those two bat-like pokemons thought that they were invading their territory; which was half true; and decided to attack them but where stopped by a high pitched sound that came from Misdreavus… it wasn't any attack, just a scream, but it managed to get the attention of the Golbat

"Star… I think your friend is in trouble" said Drew

The girl raised her eyes from the ground and looked at Misdreavus who had a hard time dogging the attacks that were now throw in her direction

"C-confuse ray" said Star

It heard it and did as told without thinking it twice and soon the two bat-like pokemon were hit by four shiny yellow balls; this made them fly away and Star sat on the floor shivering once more

"Star…?" asked Drew

"I… I hate bats" said Star

He patted her hair with a reassuring smile as she raised her eyes shyly

"It's okay" said Drew

She smiled shyly and soon felt the presence of the ghost pokemon

"Thanks for that" said Star

"Misdre" it said

"Where's Tim?" asked Star

"Charmander char!" said Tim

She looked over the sound's direction to find her pokemon pretty beaten up

"Oh my, we better get some rest" said Star

Drew nodded in agreement and they headed back at the entrance to find that rain had stopped and it was already night time

She took a berry from her bag and gave it to Tim who was soon recovered; she then gave both pokemons her special pokebloks which they ate happily as she took a sit near them soon followed by Drew

He glanced at her every now and then, the previous events repeating themselves every time; before what happened she had kept very silent and shy which was causing him to worry being already used to her being enthusiastic and confident… she cached him staring the fifth time he glanced at her which made him look away immediately and she looked back down and somehow she felt asleep; that meant that she felt over his shoulder while breathing peacefully which made him blush a little but couldn't move for fair to wake her up so he felt asleep in that spot

The next day they woke up still in that position and both blushed deeply while breaking apart quickly; or at least Star did and felt to the ground near Misdreavus who woke up by the noise and floated over to her

"Misdre?" it asked

"I'm fine" said Star

The ghostly pokemon wasn't blind… it did see what happened in the night and found that both Star and Drew were blushing, it let out something that sounded like a giggle knowing what was going on there

When she looked elsewhere to avoid looking at him she realized that it was daytime already and got out to see better soon followed by Misdreavus

"Steki" said Star

He walked outside and saw her looking at the woods with amazement due how everything seemed to shine thanks to the previous rain

"I love the smell that rain leaves on the grass" said Star

She closed her eyes taking a deep breath that was all that she could take of being in a cave where she knew there were bats, she turned to face the green-haired with a small smile

"Hey Drew" said Star

"What is it?" asked Drew

"Just… arigato" said Star

He smiled both because he knew what she meant and because she said it on Japanese on purpose, because after all that was what had brought them together on the first place, wasn't it?


	9. A hurried ending

9. A hurried ending

"I generally don't like it when people does author's notes because it cuts the story line which it's pretty annoying, so right now I hate myself, but I can't really help it… can I?

Of course I can! Instead of an author note I want you to look at this as a summary of kinds

Just because I'm bored sick of this story and I'm into a different anime which I found recently is that I decided to at least give you guys a decent ending of sorts… but since my brain is pretty much fried right now and I have a writer block it won't be as good as it should, I hope you don't mind and… Here's your crappy end

First of all you might want to know that Paul and Victory felt in love once again, this is because from the very start this story was created so that my BFF, who by the way is a huge ES shipper, would have her beloved Eyesshadowshipping back; now I would like to say that if Victory was real ES would be a really great couple and I would completely be one of their supporters

Secondly, for those who wanted to know Star ended up falling all the way for Drew who did the same for her and, what do you know? We might as well have a happy ending at last!

At least but not at last, I was planning to introduce a new character named Cameron who would have been Drew's rival over Star, this guy, with grey hair and deep blue eyes, will appear someday, maybe in hole different story which might or might not have something to do with Pokemon (Idk); he would have been the first character to actually catch the eye of our well-loved Maryn and might fall for her too but now you'll never know *evil laugh*

So now arRosz is happy, as are all my characters and as you should, otherwise why are you still here? If I really write that bad, why lose your time taking care of me?

If you'd been reading since 'Destiny's Turns' then you should understand the joke in the tittle, if you didn't then you probably haven't understood this story that well since it's a kind of saga, if you think of ever reading that story so to understand this one, I'll recommend you to reed until chapter 10: 'Upside Dawn' and then to 'Healed by a Teaser' otherwise you won't get the storyline and if you read it just because then you can go until the end, your choice!

Having said everything I had to, it's time to finally say goodbye and If you are interested in Hetalia or/and my writing (which I deem pretty impossible) I'll see you again in another story

Thanks for reading and waiting and everything else, I hope you liked the story and bye" – Star


End file.
